The Diamond Village
by playground
Summary: Naruto, now the sixth hokage, encounters a boy whose abilities are more amazing than anything else Konoha has ever seen. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, Naruto is owned by those creative folks over in Japan.

**The Diamond Village**

Uzumaki Naruto had had a more than spectacular life. He was born into a world that blamed him for events not under his control. Throughout the years he proved himself to others, making the people of the Hidden Village of the Leaf see him in a different light, and eventually, to respect him as the greatest shinobi to have ever lived.

"Good morning, Hinata." Said Naruto smilingly, as he examined the beauty that graced his eyes: her long flowing dark violet hair, her dazzling colorless eyes, which were evidence of the powerful Byakugan bloodline, that charming smile and her voluptuous figure – the woman of his dreams.

"Hey Naruto." Said Hinata as she stretched her arms, a smile on her face as she remembered the previous night's pleasure. It was then that she turned to face the man of her dreams: his muscular physique, testament to years of excessive training, his bright blonde hair, his magnetic blue eyes, and the ever-present smile that took her breath away.

Just then their reverie was interrupted by a six-year old boy and a five-year old girl.

"Daddy, mommy!" Screamed the two children in unison as they jumped onto their parents' bed. "Can we open our presents now?" Asked the two siblings with wide grins on their faces.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other as if trying to decide what to say, holding their children in suspense.

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Hinata and Naruto in sync.

"Thanks dad." Said the daughter cheerily, as she tightly hugged her father.

"You're the greatest mom in the whole world." Said the son as he tightly hugged his mom.

The two children then left the bedroom and headed towards the living room.

"Masahiro thinks I'm the greatest." Said Hinata as she smiled widely, turning to her husband.

"Yeah…yeah." Said Naruto as he stuck his tongue out.

"God! It's 5:30; I can't believe Kumiko and Masahiro woke up this early just to get their presents."

"Well, we've had them waiting for two weeks now, they're probably desperate as hell."

"You never did tell me what you got for me" Said Hinata as she caressed her husband's broad chest, coercing him into giving her an answer.

Naruto smiled impishly, as he tried to resist his wife's temptation.

"Be patient my love…" Whispered Naruto into his wife's ear, a hint of sexiness in his voice.

"Ohh, sounds exciting, I can hardly wait." Hinata's body began to quiver at the words of her husband.

As she watched him trail off to the bathroom, she began to think of how much he had changed. He had become Hokage of the village after all his struggles, heralded by even the elders as the greatest shinobi ever. His personality had also changed considerably; although he still retained his playful demeanor, he had become much more serious; this was undoubtedly caused by his many experiences and travels all these years. Hinata stopped her train of thought and went to the kitchen, to get her children ready for the Academy.

Naruto looked at the mirror, massaging his face, trying to forget the stress of the previous day's work and trying to get ready for today's order of business – the Chuunin Exams. At least today there would be some excitement, after all his two children were participating, not to mention that he would actually be able to see Hinata at work, as she too would be watching the Hyuuga clan's efforts. _Might even get some action after the exams…_Naruto thought to himself, grinning devilishly as he did so.

"Why are you so happy?" Said Hinata who had just come in, and was now hugging him from behind.

"Nothing much…just thinking of how I'm gonna have my way with you at the exams."

"You are insatiable…think of the future of Konoha, will you?" Hinata said, squeezing Naruto's crotch.

"Ow, ow…yeah, I do" Naruto took his wife's hand away from his most sensitive body part, and looked at her with false disdain. It was still amazing to see how much her personality had changed. "I want all of Konoha's growing shinobi to be even better than I ever was." Said Naruto, as he turned to face his wife, caressing her cheek.

"I don't think that's possible; they don't call you the Kamikage for nothing." Hinata was speaking of the nickname given to Naruto by other village kages because of his godlike jutsus.

"All it takes is hard work and dedication." Smiled Naruto as he seemed to be reminiscing about the hard work it took him to achieve his dream.

"You're right, my kamikage. Now come on, you're children are waiting for you in the kitchen. It's a big day for them today."

"Like I don't know. It's the only thing I have been hearing all month. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Sure thing." With that, Hinata went back to the kitchen.

Naruto appeared minutes later, watching his children eat breakfast, who were always astonished by the respect his father as Hokage demanded; his attire was almost domineering in itself; he wore baggy white pants, and the traditional tabi boots. On the upper part of his body he only wore traditional white samurai armor with the kanji for hope at the back. He covered this with the traditional Hokage robes.

"Try your best today, okay?" Naruto said as he approached both of his children. Hinata watched on, appreciating the affection that Naruto displayed to his family.

"Yes dad!" Said both children in unison. They finished their breakfasts and made their way out of the Hokage palace and to the Academy.

Hinata watched their children leave, a look of motherly concern on her face "I hope they will be okay today."

"What's this? Doubting our children?" Joked Naruto. "Don't worry; they are more determined than me, and smarter than you."

"I know…still can't help worrying."

"I understand…anyway, I have to get to the office, Shun is gonna have my ass on a sling for not finishing the deal with Moon Country yesterday."

"Alright." Smiled Hinata. "I will see you before the exams, then?"

"You know it." Said Naruto, as he kissed his wife goodbye.

What do you guys think? Is it any good? I'm not absolutely sure as to where I'm taking this story, but if anybody likes it I'll keep on writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had just finished a meeting with his old friend Hikaru, who recently became the king of Moon Country. Under the terms of the deal, Konoha shinobi would act as protectors for certain periods of time, and in return, Moon Country would sell its most coveted products to Konoha at a cheaper price.

Naruto was taking a break from the day's commotion, getting ready for the Chuunin Exams of which his two children were a part of. He could not help but be sentimental about this, as he had become a chunnin so late in his life. He got up from his chair and turned to the window behind his desk that overlooked his beloved village. _I did it_, he thinks to himself. After years of trying to improve his abilities and proving himself to others, he was finally the Hidden Leaf Village Kazekage. A knock on the door brings him out of his reverie, and he turns to see yet another dream, his stunning wife Hinata. Thinking back on it, he wanders why it took him so long to realize how good looking she really was. After being rejected time and again by Sakura, Hinata's ever-increasing beauty was starting to capture his attention, not to mention her friendliness and unwavering trust, which was always there to being with. Her sculpted figure enraptured him every time he saw her, probably influenced by his time with Jiraiya. _Perfect_, he thinks to himself, as she makes her way towards him; her kimono barely able to contain her figure.

"Still takes your breath away doesn't it?"

"Yeah…sometimes I can't believe that I am here." Naruto had a bewildered expression on his face, almost as if he were overwhelmed by his position as Hokage. A position he had held for three years now, and it would seem that he had made good on his promise and was well on his way to becoming the greatest Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You sure showed them." Said Hinata, as she put her head on his muscular shoulder.

"You betcha" Said Naruto, smiling at the beauty hugging him.

They were quickly awakened from their daydream when Shun came bursting through the door.

"Hokage-sama, there's…forgive me Hokage-sama" As soon as Shun saw Hinata, he tried to apologize for his abrupt entrance.

"It's okay Shun."

"See you at the Exams then?" Hinata knew better than to get in the way of her husband's work. She gave her husband a kiss and turned to leave.

"Hinata-sama." Said Shun as Hinata walked past him.

"You work too hard Shun." Hinata gave Shun a smile, letting him know that he was off the hook.

"Stop staring at my wife's ass, Shun. What is it?"

"Hokage-sama…I would never..."

Naruto cut him off "Sure, Shun, sure. What is it?"

"One of our merchants found a boy on his way back to the village, and the other villages did not want him. The boy needs medical care."

"Get Sakura, make sure that tends to him."

"Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama is already with him. The boy is displaying some unusual abilities."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing his assistant's comment.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Has he been like this since he first arrived?" Asked Naruto to Sakura, a pondering look on his face.

"Yeah…it's strange, to say the least." Sakura replied; her stunning looks did not fade with the passing of the years.

Before them lay a child whose body was completely covered in diamond. The medical nin who first took him had no idea of what to do, so they immediately called in Sakura, whose medical skills rivaled those of Tsunade's, and some would say even surpassed the fifth Hokage's abilities.

"I first thought that it was a kekkai genkkai, like the Sharingan or the Byakugan, but to keep it active during unconsciousness…"

"Do you know what it allows him to do?"

"Seems to be a defensive technique, his body didn't even accept water and none of our healing jutsu worked."

"Not even yours?"

Sakura shook her head, her reputation as Konoha's best medical nin had grown and people from far away lands would bring their sick so she could cure them; needless to say it made her a very busy woman. This was clearly a disappointment to her and Naruto saw this perfectly well.

"…" Naruto seemed to be thinking furiously about something.

"What is it?"

"The Konoha archives speak of a village of people made of diamond, but they also say that the entire village was wiped out in terrible war decades ago."

"It's possible that this boy is the last of their kind."

"Yeah…anyway, we should let him be. When he gets wakes up, we'll talk to him."

"Good enough for me." Said Sakura, a tired her expression on her face.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Naruto as he held Sakura's shoulder.

"It isn't easy trying to help so many people."

"I can imagine; but hey at least you have Sasuke."

"That's true! If it wasn't for him, I would've completely lost my mind." It was clear that her feelings for Sasuke did not diminish, they had increased.

"Well then, bless Sasuke!" Said Naruto; with the smile that always seemed to bring happiness into the hearts of others.

"No, bless you Naruto. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have come back."

"No sweat, what are friends for right?" His smile had widened now, and he put his arm around Sakura, reminding her of that 12 year old boy who always had the interests of others at heart; as a Hokage, this was a quality that had only become more prominent. She couldn't help but smile back.

"We should let him rest" Said Naruto, "We can come back later."

As they turned to leave however, something startled them.

"…Where am I?" Said the previously unconscious diamond skinned boy.


End file.
